


I asked the universe for a break, and the universe said no

by Arionette



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Creative Villain, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Gen, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionette/pseuds/Arionette
Summary: "The microbots writhed and twisted against him, suffocating in their numbers. It was like being buried alive, except the ground felt a lot more alive than him. This was a terrible idea.Well, go big or go home his aunt May always said, and if he went home now, in-costume, she'd freak out in the middle of her Yoga For You dvd program."





	I asked the universe for a break, and the universe said no

**Author's Note:**

> Went, saw the movie, and now fic. Huh. Also, I wonder just how much screentime peter spent with that kicked-puppy look, the poor kid

Peter swung wildly around the deformed traffic light and nearly didn't stick the landing. Hanging on by his fingertips and toes to ride out jarring dips and turns, he tried to stay clinging onto a fragment of a wall that was a lone piece of driftwood in the bulging mass of self-replicating microbots. It oozed and surged as the replications increased exponentially, the worm-like bots stretching out and splitting like mitosis. He wasted precious seconds indecisive— he needed to get to the little alien power source that sent out the reproduction signal (started from just a bored extra-terrestrial sciences graduate waiting for his grant money— the poor guy had tinkered with the wrong piece of alien junk and activated it, causing one little node to become two, then four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two on and on until they flooded the building) and he could see the node, right there, but just because it came up clear and pretty on his fancy Stark vision tech didn't mean it wasn't meters under the swarm of bots. He watched it bounce along like a stone caught in a river, analyzing how far downstream he needed to be to intercept, and dived in. 

The bots writhed and twisted against him, suffocating in their numbers. It was like being buried alive, except the ground felt a lot more alive than him. This was a terrible idea. 

Well, go big or go home his aunt May always said, and if he went home now, in-costume, she'd freak out in the middle of her Yoga For You dvd program. So he made thrashing attempts to swim down into the horde and waited for the power node to drift toward him. He shoved a hand out as it neared, and stuck a finger onto it. Gotcha. He retracted his arm, the power node now stuck to his hand. Now...uh...aliens didn't use On-Off buttons but maybe if he pressed here or turned there or twisted this apart...hey! The power node warmed in his hand before shooting up to rocket fuel temperature, singeing his glove off and turning his skin scarlet and painful. The miniature blast was otherwise contained by the mass of bots, which then shuddered and twitched and stopped still like a dying animal. 

Ok, ok, mission completed, god his hand hurt. He reached with his good arm, clenched the other to his chest and began a one-handed doggy paddle upwards. This clearly was going to take awhile, and his mind wandered. Priorities, hmm, he needed to climb out. He needed to get home, to do his homework, to get milk from the store...he needed to not think about how much his hand hurt. Or how badly it could be burnt. Will he be able to write when Monday comes? With his abilities, is the skin healing faster? If it stays in a fist would the skin of his fingers meld together? He was saved from creeping himself out by finally sticking his arm out above the bot pile. He needed a break, he probably looked like a zombie rising from a cyberpunk grave. 

Mr. Stark probably needed to know about this tech. He wasn't gonna get that break.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, yes, but the lifeblood of this story is kept pumping by reviews, lemme know what you think


End file.
